


Homecoming

by celli



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know how much I hate it," he said between hungry kisses, "when you get stuck on an out of town assignment?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trinaest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/gifts).



> Thanks to Annie and Caro.

Dan pressed Casey back against the wall, scrabbling at his shirt. "Do you know how much I hate it," he said between hungry kisses, "when you get stuck on an out of town assignment?"

Casey leaned his head back to give Dan better access to his neck. "Well, the twelve obscene phone messages you left me were a bit of a clue. That last one was especially good, with the almond oil and the--" Dan slipped a hand down Casey's pants. "Oh, Christ," Casey said.

Dan stepped between Casey's legs. "Do you know what I did in between leaving you messages?"

Casey started to shake his head, but that would dislodge the warm wet mouth currently pressed to his Adam's apple, so he mumbled "no" instead.

"I'd hang up the phone," Dan said, pressing his head almost shyly into the curve of Casey's neck. "I'd think about your voice on the phone, and I'd think about the message *I'd* just left you."

Casey's eyes drifted closed. "And then what would you do?" He ran a hand up his own leg. Dan's fingers were still trapped behind Casey's waistband, rubbing gently. Casey undid the snap and zipper and slid his fingers in to push against Dan's.

Dan groaned, and Casey echoed it. Their joined fingers pressed harder against Casey's cock. "And then?" Casey choked out.

Casey felt Dan lift his head and opened his eyes to see what was wrong. The wicked smile on his face made Casey's heart hammer. Dan pulled both their hands out of Casey's pants and lifted them up. "I've always believed in showing instead of telling."

He sucked Casey's little finger into his mouth. His gaze never left Casey's while he ran his tongue all the way down the length of Casey's finger, then back up again. Slowly. Casey was pretty sure he was whimpering. He was damn sure he didn't care.

By the time Dan had repeated the procedure on the rest of his fingers, Casey's breath was coming in short, sharp gasps that almost hurt his chest, and his free hand was splayed flat against the wall behind him. He didn’t think his legs could hold him up on their own. Especially after Dan released his last finger, murmured Casey's name, and lowered their hands. Casey let Dan guide him, hissing when he felt his moist fingers on his cock.

He followed Dan's lead. Dan was rougher with Casey--he'd be rougher on *himself,* Casey realized--than Casey might be, but the unfamiliar sensations only made it seem more like--Casey closed his eyes again and saw Dan in his bed, the covers flung off and the phone still in one hand, wrapping his other hand around his cock in this same grip, moving it up and down in the same manner, gasping and tensing and--"Say my name," he said suddenly, and felt Dan jerk against him. "Dan--Danny, say--"

"Casey." Dan kissed him, hard, sank his teeth into Casey's bottom lip and moved to his ear. "Casey, Casey, Casey, God, I missed you, Casey--"

Casey felt Dan's fingers tighten around his and let his head fall back against the door as he gave in to it. Gave in to the sensation of Dan's sweaty hand around his; Dan's damp breath against his ear, chanting his name. With his own hand on his cock, and the sight of Dan behind his eyelids, Casey grunted and came.

He slid down the wall, bringing Dan with him. They landed in a tangled heap on the floor. "...Welcome home," Dan said. "Did you bring me anything?"

Casey brought their still-joined hands to his lips and nibbled on one of Dan's fingers, tasting sweat and semen. He met Dan's eyes and grinned. "Almond oil."


End file.
